wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Trojan the Sandwing
Trojan is a Sandwing and belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. Personality Trojan is a manipulative, cold, power-hungry Sandwing who hides his cruel nature behind a calm facade. He has learned over the years to perfect the art of hiding his true emotions, and he rarely lets any of his true feelings show. He can feign acting warm and welcoming, and knows just what to say to convince a dragon to trust him. He is never satisfied unless he is the one in charge, and does not take kindly to those who would try to question his authority. However, he is willing to stand in the shadows and follow someone if it will allow him to get something he wants. He is very patient and can very easily bide his time, but as soon as he gets what he wants, he will let his true nature show and eliminate what stands in the way of his leadership. He is hardened and has no hesitation when it comes to attacking or killing others. In fact, sometimes he just kills anything that tries to stop him without thinking. Though he is more careful about it when his followers are with him, knowing what he needs to do to keep them with him and not upset them. He has no problem lying to someone to keep them faithful to him. Though most of the emotions he portrays are fake, Trojan is drawn to Seela; one of his followers. He is loyal to her, and truly loves and cares for her. Besides Seela, the only other dragon he cares for is his closest friend and second-in-command Jayla. Appearance Trojan is a tanish-orangeish sandy color. He has a pale almost white colored frill. He has a jagged scar on his snout that almost makes it look misshapen that was made by a Icewing in a fight. He has a small clip in his left wing, not big enough to effect his flight too much, but big enough to be noticed if you look. He wears a golden amulet with a black gem fitted into it. History Trojan started out life just outside the palace of the Sandwings. His family was high borne, but not royalty. Believe it or not, Trojan had good parents who loved and cared for him. Trojan was the eldest of a clutch of three eggs. When he was a young dragonet, Trojan was innocent, curious, gentle, and sweet. He was hatched a year before Queen Oasis was killed. After Oasis was murdered and the tribe split, Trojan and his family were forced to flee their home and take refuge with Blister's forces. Trojans parents had always been kind and hopeful, they were not used to the hardened life that the war demanded of them. They had never believed in fighting, and had been quite content to live a regular life. However, faced with preserving their dragonets safety, they did what they could to live with the consequences of the war. Trojan had never thought about it back then, but every day when his parents would come home, they looked more and more hardened, unhappy, uncomfortable, and unstable. This changed slowly at first, a slight change in voice, and uncharacteristic growl or two, but soon Trojan began to really notice a different in his parents attitudes. It began when his mother first snapped at him for asking an innocent question. His parents had little patience, and definitely none to spare for a young dragonet. Then after getting in an argument with his father, his sister Tikal was struck across the face leaving jagged gashes where claws had sliced through the weak underdeveloped scales. After that, his parents got more and more strict and even more and more physical with their punishments. Rule after senseless rule was made, and Trojan soon learned that if he hid his emotions and went along with what they said, he wouldn't get hurt. Though it was hard at first, squashing his emotions became more and more easy as time went on. When he and his siblings finally turned seven years old, they were immediately sent into battle training. Trojan and his siblings felt hope that they would be able to get away from their parents from then on. During their time in the war, his parents had managed to rise in the rankings, and they were now each squadron leaders. Trojan and his brother Hornet were unfortunate enough to be put into their mother's division. She had been the more violent of their two parents, and any hope of getting away from his parents was squashed. Trojan soon learned that if he had thought the treatment he had gotten at home was rough, serving under his mother's squadron was absolutely brutal. She was a strict and fierce leader, disciplining any dragons that dared to go against orders. She was especially harsh on her two sons, and Trojan could expect to be clawed at least three times every day. However, her brutality did the trick and soon Trojan was a strong, trained, obedient soldier. Trojan began to rise in the ranks of the squadron, but Hornet was not given this opportunity. He was still having disciplinary problems. They had already fought their first five battles, each ending in success. Trojan was confused with his brothers actions, Hornet had only grown to be more and more defiant towards his mother and her rules. He was pretty sure that there was no limb left on his body that held no scars and bite marks on them. It wasn't til after his tenth battle that he soon learned the hard way why Hornet had acted the way he had. Trojan had been celebrating with some of the other squadron members when he was called to see his mother. Confused, but curious what she needed he came. His mother had special quarters just for her, it was rather large, usually with a lot of empty space. However, now it seemed crowded with eight other dragons crammed against the walls, his mother was at the front and in front of her was Hornet. Noticing him, his mother flicked her tail towards the spot next to her. Trojan obediently came to the spot she had required of him, still wondering what was going on. His mother made a grand speech, telling them of Hornets actions since he had first joined the squadron, but what she would say next would forever change how he would see her. His mother began to describe the battle that they had just fought, but her intentions were revealed when she described what she had seen Hornet do. He had fought an Icewing and won, standing over him triumphantly. She had ordered him to kill the Icewing, but he had refused letting the Icewing up. He then proceeded to help the Icewing escape when she tried to kill him herself. She then began screaming and cursing him violently and maliciously. When she was finished with her rage, she stood over Hornet. He wouldn't even look at her. Without warning she seized him by his horns, slamming him to the ground. He still wouldn't look at her. Wouldn't move. She grabbed his head and his neck with one lunge and a loud crack seemed to echo in the chambers as she snapped his neck. She then turned to the shocked onlookers telling them all that this would be what happened to traitors. Completely shocked and rattled, the first thing he did afterwards was desperately try and get an appointment with Blister. He was successful, and he told her of everything his mother had done. She did not react how he was expecting, she didn't care. In fact if anything, she was glad that Hornet was dead. If he had been shocked before, he was practically hysterical now. He tried desperately to get an emotion out of her, but she would not listen any more. He left with a hard heart, he had no faith left in his mother nor his to-be queen. After his brothers brutal murder, Trojan began to change. He seemed to become more distant, more quiet and obedient. He seemed to have no willpower of his own, and followed his mother blindly. Dragons who hadn't been there to witness his brothers death were confused by his transformation. They were unaware that he knew all too well what was going on around him. He had a seething anger inside him towards his mother, towards the dragons who just stood there, towards the war that had made his life the way it was. He hid his emotions well, keeping his calm facade. He rarely interacted with he other dragons in his squadron, let alone tribe. Then his mother was found dead, her neck had been snapped and she had claw marks all over her body. Trojan was feeling free, the feeling of her bones breaking was still coursing through his veins. He had enjoyed hearing her screams. He, Trojan, had killed his mother. No one was the wiser, and began to grieve. Trojan was not appointed leader of the squadron, but he was fine with that. He didn't want any part of the squadron any more. During the confusion of the next battle, he was able to escape and leaving a unrecognizable corpse in his stead. As soon as he was free from the clutches of Blister's army, he decided to stick a bit closer to the Seawing kingdom while trying to figure out where to go next. He came across a fleeing Seawing one day when patrolling the outskirts. She was being chased by Shark and his troops. Normally, he wouldn't care, but something about this dragon made him stop and help her. He took her to his hiding spot, careful to make sure that Shark couldn't find them. In his cave, he learned that her name was Jayla and a former soldier of Coral's army. However, she was mistreated, and ended up killing a fellow Seawing in a fit of anger. Trojan was not naive enough to think that he could make it very far without other dragons by his side. You see, he had a plan. He had a plan to overthrow the queens and end their tyranny. From what he was told of Coral from Jayla, he quickly surmised that she was no different. He and Jayla stayed there for another two weeks, working together to gather food and protect themselves. For the first time, Trojan had a dragon he could trust. Taking a leap of faith, he decided to tell her of his plan. His hopes soared as she agreed with him. She was willing to do whatever it took to reach that goal. Having had an actual education, Jayla knew the whole of Pyherria better than Trojan did. Going undercover, she managed to snag a map from a Seawing merchant. Trojan and Jayla started to plan and left the next day with a basic idea of where to go. Their objectives were to find more followers throughout the continent and get the scope on the queens of the other tribes, including the forces of Blaze and Burn. Over time, Trojan gained more followers from the tribes. Some were Sandwings like himself, others were Skywings, Icewings, a few more Seawings were picked up, of course no Rainwings or Nightwings ever bothered with joining them (Not that Trojan would be overwhelmingly welcome to them either), hardly any Mudwings or dragons from any of the other tribes bothered to join with him either. During the course of the war, Trojan and his forces had subjected to merely wandering around gathering forces and training. Though occasionally causing a battle or two, Trojan tried to stay out of the way of the war. He knew that he still didn't have the power to take on a whole tribe. However, he still had his 'special' missions which usually consisted of infiltrating a betallion or squadron and killing the commander to cause some chaos for the queens forces. The sight of armies falling into chaos filled Trojan with glee, and made him feel powerful. Seela was one of Trojan's first followers, and at first he barely noticed her. She caught his attention more and more as she proved herself to be just as cold, cruel, and smart. She began to gain his favor, rising in the ranks. Finally joined by his side, though not second-in-command, she is his mate and extremely loyal to him as well. Together, Trojan and Seela had three eggs. A month or so before they hatched, an infiltrator from the Skywing kingdom smashed two of the three eggs, unable to get their claws on the third before Seela came back to the rescue. Absolutely seething with rage, she tore the Skywing apart and left his remains. When Trojan would return from his business elsewhere, he would come back to a grieving Seela holding the remains of the eggs, and the hatchlings inside them. For the first time in a long while, he felt true pain and agony. His only remaining egg would hatch and his daughter would emerge unharmed, but he would look after her more closely and still never be able to look at her the same as he would others Now that the war has ended, Trojan is rallying his forces, readying for the first full on onslaught on the Queens. His patience is short, and his goal in reach. He is determined to not let anything get in his way. Abilities He has standard Sandwing abilities; Poisonous tipped tail, fire, and survive without water for a long time. However, when it comes to a sort of mental abilities, he is able to look at the world intently, taking in any and every detail. He likes to find others weaknesses and use them against them. Relationships WIP Trivia * After the Skywing smashed his two eggs, he would become much more distrustful and harsh towards his Skywing followers. * Trojan is absolutely brutal towards and traitors or spies in his band, and the perpetrators are almost always killed. * He doesn't exactly hate Rainwings, but he does hate Nightwings. * He has lost touch with his sister Tikal, but as far as he knows, she is still serving under Blister * Trojan is still searching for Frijid, he holds a grudge against him for deserting their cause. He hasn't been back to the Ice kingdom yet, but when he does, he plans on killing his family Stories he appears in Gallery 20170105_111234.jpg|Sakhmet's death. Trojan is standing over the Mudwing's dead body triumphantly Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Characters